


Tease

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Based off of fanarr-The inquisitor has been teasing Dorian all day.





	Tease

 Dorian was annoyed- annoyed beyond belief. He wasn't angry, but his frustration looked a lot like it. Mahanon had been teasing him all day, a brush of his arse against his groin here, an "accidental" nip at his neck there, even the ocassional whisper of dirty things in his ear. He'd been left half-hard and yearning several times all throughout the day, and now that the day was over and he found himself waiting in the Inquisitors quarters, he was just about ready to bend his lover over the nearest object and fuck him at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Oh, hello Dorian,' The elf called as he took the last few steps into his room. The taller man waisted no time, rushing to grab Mahanon by the waist and trap him against a wall.  
  
"Don't act coy," He growled, noting the light shiver that racked the smaller mans body. Mahanon smirked.  
  
"Why, I don't know what you mean," He crooned, tone low and playful. Dorian grunted, picking up the elf and taking two long steps toward the bed in the center of the room, and threw the smaller male onto the bed with little grace. He climbed on top of him.  
  
 The initial shock of literally being tossed around subsided as he watched his lover throw off his shirt and armour, Mahanons smirk returning, resting one hand on his stomach, the other laying next to his head, on top of the white strands of his hair, which lay fanned around his head like a halo.  
  
"You've done nothing but tease me all day," Dorian muttered almost menacingly as he crawled onto the bed and on top of the other man, who had taken the liberty to remove his coat beforehand, leaving him in his leggings, foot wraps and vest.  
  
"Have I?" He questioned lightly, his eyelids drooping as he lazily stared at the Tevinters lips.  
  
"Don't you dare play innocent, Lavellan," He said through gritted teeth, a warm hand coming to rest on the elfs hip, digging his manicured nails into the tanned skin.  
  
"Lavellan? Oh, this _is_ serious," Was all the Inquisitor could get out before his lips were roughly claimed by the man above him.  
  
 Mahanon moaned into his Vhenans mouth as Dorian harshly jutted out his tongue and then into his mouth, dominating the kiss without a fight. The older man shoved his hands under the elfs shirt, playing with his nipples and drawing whimpers out of him. It only lasted a moment, though, before he broke their kiss, a string of saliva the only thing still connecting their lips, and pulled his vest over his head, throwing the offending material into a corner somewhere. He leaned down and the Inquisitors now-exposed neck, sucking and biting a dark mark into his already dark skin, a sign that he had been there, conquered the Inquisitor. He only stopped sucking marks into his lovers neck when he began to buck his hips insistantly, rubbing their erections together through their trousers.  
  
 "I'm going to fuck you so hard, I swear you won't be walking right for a week," The magister growled into his pointed ear, sending shockwaves down his spine and making his cock twitch in its confines.  
  
"I'll hold you to that," The elf answered, still smirking. Dorian growled, vowing to himself to wipe tha Maker-damned smirk off of his lips as he yanked the leggings off of his boyfriends legs. He pulled Mahanons underwear down to the ground soon after, letting the Inquisitor kick off his trousers, small clothes and foot wraps by himself as they continued kissing- now with a lot more teeth and tongue than lips, passion and aggrivation feuling them.   
  
 Dorian pulled his own trousers and underwear down, but not before retrieving a bottle of oil from it first. He picked up the elfs legs and threw them over his shoulder, moving to kiss him and folding him damn-near in half as he did so. He blindly uncorked the bottle and poured (maybe a little too much) oil onto his fingers, wasting no time to thrust a finger into the hole of his lover, tight after not having had a night like this together in a while. He thrust in and out at a punishing speed, the burning pain turning into pleasure for Mahanon as Dorian added another finger and hooked them, immidietally finding that spot within him with practiced ease. He hammered his fingers in and out of the smaller male at a brutal speed, Mahanon clawing at his back hard enough to leave lines that would undoubtedly last a few days.  
  
 "F-fuck Dorian, I'll-agh-cum if you keep d-doing that," He stuttered out with no small amount of effort. The larger man smirked and removed his fingers, coating his length with the oil still left on his hand and _slammed_ back into the other man in record time, forcing a yelp out of the other mans throat as he began thrusting at once, barely giving him any time to adjust. Though, the burning sensation of being filled so suddenly caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head, so it was safe to say that he wasn't complaining.  
  
 Dorian kept fucking him, pulling his cock out almost all the way and forcefully pushing himself back home every time, the Inquisitors room dissolving into nothing but moans, whimpers and shouts of each others name. Dorian unhooked the elfs legs from his shoulders, letting them fall to clench around his waist as he picked up the man underneath him and kneeling so that Mahanon was riding him. The other male took the hint, bouncing himself up and down on his lovers cock as he was given help in the form of strong hands on his hips pulling him upwards every time, and meeting his movements thrust for thrust. Mahanons leaking cock smacked against his stomach with every bounce of his hips, and it weeped for attention, which it was granted when Dorian wrapped one of his large hands around it and stroked in time with their thrusts.  
  
"I-I'm close, Dor- _Dorian_!" Mahanon shouted as he came in strings of white against his stomach and Dorians hand.  He clenched around Dorian almost automatically, causing him to seat himself fully inside the smaller male as he came inside of him with a gasp of his name and bite into his shoulder.  
  
 As the two males caught their breath, Mahanon broke the silence.  
  
"Worth it,"  
  
Dorian smacked his arse.


End file.
